


SU Prediction fanfic

by BlueKayanite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKayanite/pseuds/BlueKayanite
Summary: A series of illustrated fanfics, portraying theories of how SU could go in a story format, originally posted on my Tumblr (BlueKayanite).  It starts immediately after the "Wanted" arc and has a lot of focus around Pink Diamond.





	1. Investigation




	2. Reunion




	3. Dreams of Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend tells Steven about her past.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)   
[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)


	4. Chain of Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's new friend has some trouble adjusting.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)


	5. Pigs in a Pod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's new friend hangs out around the temple.


End file.
